


Like You Just Peed?

by indimitable



Series: Dr. Freckles [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, First Date, Morning After, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indimitable/pseuds/indimitable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza: u know that feeling when u’ve been holding in pee for a long time<br/>Eliza: and u finally pee and it feels soo great<br/>Eliza: that’s how she makes me feel<br/>Ham: Like you just peed?<br/>Eliza: no u dick, really relieved and comfortable<br/>Eliza: jfc this is why i divorced u<br/>Ham: I thought it was because you realized you were a lesbian.<br/>Eliza: yeah that too</p><p>The morning after Maria and Eliza's first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You Just Peed?

Eliza yawned and opened her eyes slowly, freezing as she realized she wasn’t alone in her bed.

On second glance, she wasn’t even in her bed.

Eliza sat up, taking in her surroundings. She was in bed with Maria Reynolds, in what she assumed was Maria’s room. It was painted a light lilac, with matching sheets and pillowcases. The room was decorated with several pictures of flowers, and a vanity covered in lipsticks was pushed against one wall. Eliza’s panties were on the floor beside the bed, as was one of her shoes, but the other shoe and the rest of last night’s outfit was nowhere to be seen.

Looking down, she realized she was naked, and at least Maria’s torso was bare. The rest of her, unfortunately, was covered by a blanket. 

Damn it. If she’d had sex with a woman as beautiful with Maria (and she was fairly sure she had, based on the aching between her thighs and the lingering smudge of red lipstick on her nipple), she’d at least like to remember it.

Eliza rolled out of bed quietly, trying not to wake up Maria. She wandered over to Maria’s closet, grabbing a flannel shirt to borrow and sliding it on. She buttoned it up, smoothing her hands over the soft material happily. The hem was at her mid-thighs, and it was extremely comfortable. Plus, it smelled amazing, like lavender and rosemary. It smelled like Maria.

Eliza slipped out into the hallway and padded into the kitchen, details of the night before slowly coming back to her. 

She and Maria had gone to a quiet Italian restaurant, where they’d traded cheesy pick-up lines over even cheesier pasta. They’d split a bottle of wine, which accounted for the gaps in Eliza’s memory, and then gotten to know each other over what had been the best chocolate cake of Eliza’s life.

After that, they’d gone to see some awful Adam Sandler movie, and had poked fun at the movie until everyone shushed them. They'd then ended up making out in the back of the theater until they got kicked out.

From there, they’d gone back to Maria’s place, where Eliza had discovered just how amazing Maria could be with her fingers and her tongue. Oh, God, that tongue...

Eliza smiled at the memories as she rummaged around in the cabinets, eventually coming up with the frying pan. She found some eggs in the fridge and cracked them into the pan, humming as she started to stir some spices in.

“See me ride out of the sunset, on that color T.V. screen,” she sang, slipping a couple of pieces of bread into the toaster. She started looking through Maria’s fridge, continuing to sing as she pulled out butter and orange juice.

Her phone buzzed from somewhere in the room, and she glanced around. Locating her jacket by the door, along with the rest of the clothes she’d been wearing last night, she pulled her phone out of the pocket and took it back to the stove with her to finish the eggs.

Ham: How did it go?  
Eliza: it’s going great  
Ham: You went home with her??  
Eliza: can u blame me she’s H O T  
Eliza: plus she makes me feel really good  
Ham: I bet.  
Eliza: u know that feeling when u’ve been holding in pee for a long time  
Eliza: and u finally pee and it feels soo great  
Eliza: that’s how she makes me feel  
Ham: Like you just peed?  
Eliza: no u dick, really relieved and comfortable  
Eliza: jfc this is why i divorced u  
Ham: I thought it was because you realized you were a lesbian.  
Eliza: yeah that too  
Eliza: the sex is so much better though  
Eliza: girls really know how to use their tongues if you know what i mean  
Ham: I have had sex with girls, you know.  
Eliza: yeah we have a six-year-old and three-year-old as proof of that  
Eliza: bet i’ve had sex with more girls than you :P  
Ham: What are you, twelve?  
Eliza: yes, y?  
Ham: It’s really hard to believe you’re a mom sometimes.  
Eliza: u were there  
Ham: For which part?  
Eliza: all the parts, dumbass

Eliza glanced up from her phone as Maria walked into the kitchen, clothed only in a thin, transparent robe. The robe was slipping off one of her shoulders, and her tousled curly hair cascaded down her back. The sun coming through her living room window lit her up from behind, giving her an angelic appearance. She was absolutely gorgeous.

“Well hey there,” Maria smiled at her flirtatiously. “How do you like your eggs in the morning?”

“Bit late for that question,” Eliza laughed. “The eggs are on the table.” Maria glanced over in surprise, her face lighting up at the sight. “Hope you like them scrambled.”

“Thank you, it smells great,” Maria complimented her, sniffing the air delicately. Eliza nearly fainted from the overload of adorableness. “How long have you been up?”

“Just a couple minutes,” Eliza shrugged, pulling out a chair for Maria. “I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed, actually.”

“That’s sweet of you,” Maria grinned, stretching up to kiss her on the cheek. “How’d you sleep?”

“Amazingly,” Eliza replied as she sat down and pulled her plate towards herself. “How could I not, with an angel beside me?” Maria let out an “aww,” then emitted what was practically a moan as she tasted the eggs.

“With the way you cook, I think you’re the angel,” Maria giggled. “You’re saving me from eating cold cereal for breakfast for the hundredth day in a row.”

“I might have to make you breakfast more often then,” Eliza suggested, winking at Maria.

“Or I could just have you for breakfast,” Maria suggested, her dark eyes full of intent. She jerked her head towards the bedroom with a smirk, and Eliza nearly knocked her chair over in her rush to get Maria back into bed.


End file.
